Xeno Cell
is an incarnation of Cell from a world separate to the main timeline. Appearance Xeno Cell shares a similar appearance to his main timeline counterpart. The differences being the darkened yellow eyes and the Dark Dragon Ball that is embedded into his chest. After Putine uses her magical powers, Cell transforms into a more gigantic being with multiple Spider-like legs. Personality In the game, Xeno Cell retains the personality of his main timeline counterpart. In the manga, Cell is devoid of any personality as he does not talk but continues to be ruthless in battle. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga In an alternate timeline of Age 767, Cell having merged with the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball has already defeated all of the Z-Fighters including Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form at the Cell Games. Xeno Trunks along with new addition to the Time Patrol, Xeno Vegeta travel back to that time period in order to confront Cell. There, Xeno Vegeta finds and easily defeats Cell but is attacked by the sudden appearance of the Demon God Gravy before Xeno Vegeta is able to finish Cell off for good. Whilst Gravy eventually battles the fusion of Xeno Trunks and Xeno Vegeta, Xeno Vegeks, Putine uses her dark magic to transform Cell into Cell-X, a larger, more powerful and more arachnid like form which attacks both Gravy and Xeno Vegeks. Annoyed at Cell-X for getting in the way of their battle, the pair combine attacks to kill Cell-X with the Demon Gods claiming the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball for themselves afterwards. Power In Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!, when Cell is merged with a Dark Dragon Ball he becomes capable of defeating Super Saiyan 2 Gohan with just his Perfect Form, however, he is easily beaten down by base Vegeta: Xeno. After being turned into Cell-X by Putine, Cell-X proved strong enough to be uncontrollable and was stronger than Demon God Gravy and base Xeno Vegeks individually - though together they managed to destroy him. Despite his huge size, Cell-X had speed matching his power. He also has the genetic material of Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, and Xeno Frieza. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Dark Kamehameha' - Cell cups his hands in the signature Kamehameha stance, forming a ball of energy before firing a powerful beam energy against his opponents. *'Valiant Breath''' - A multi-colored Mouth Energy Wave used by Cell-X. Forms and transformations Perfect Form Fused with Dark Dragon Ball After the Dark Dragon Balls scatter through space and time, one of them merges with Cell. Cell's appearance when merged with the Dark Dragon Ball slightly alters, with his eyes becoming blank, and the Dark Dragon Ball appearing on his chest, with black lines coming out of it. Dark Evolution In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Cell XSuper Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission is actually a giant form of Xeno Cell (who is fused with a Dark Dragon Ball), as a consequence, he has a slightly different appearance from his original incarnation seen in Dragon Ball Online. It is noted by Cell that his body is in extreme pain while transforming. After the transformation is complete, Future Trunks states that Cell X possesses bottomless ki. Cell X is introduced in the second mission of the original series (SDBH2). Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Norio Wakamoto Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Xeno Cell vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Xeno Cell vs. Xeno Vegeta *Xeno Cell vs. Gravy (Demon God) *Cell-X vs. Gravy (Demon God) and Xeno Vegeks Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Androids Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Frieza's race Category:Saiyans Category:Nameks Category:Earthlings Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Time Breakers Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased